


Mormor

by DestinedForJohnlock



Series: DestinedForJohnlock's Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Sebastian, M/M, Omega Jim, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedForJohnlock/pseuds/DestinedForJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's on top of his heats and Sebastian's the one he always chooses to see him through them. But when it comes a little too soon, Sebastian realizes just how important his role is, and it only reaffirms that Jim is the one in charge, especially after all the pre-heat shit Jim has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mormor

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Jim's spoken line has been stuck in my head for about a week now so I worked around it. Because our other boys need something gentle every once in a while.

In any Alpha/Omega relationship, there are expectations from each partner. An Alpha is expected to provide for their partner, more often than not financially so. They court, bond, and breed, carry on a lineage with their selected partner and contribute to the general populace. An Omega dutifully works to please their Alpha, in simpler times keeping house, bearing children, and playing the submissive half in the romanticized imbalance. This is what society expects, and while there are some couples who deviate, many are happy to fulfil those roles. 

Sebastian and Jim are so far from typical, it’s laughable; an Omega criminal mastermind with his right hand Alpha doing his bidding, killing when told and generally being Jim’s bitch. It’s how they function, Jim bosses him around and Sebastian takes it all in stride, because there is nothing in the world that he would trade for the relationship they have. Sebastian’s a prick when his ego’s been stroked, and Jim cuts him back down to size. Possession is never an issue, everything was Jim’s, including Sebastian, and Seb just has the privilege of living with him. Power hungry Omega and compliant Alpha. In their own way, it works, and it works really fucking well. 

But every couple of months, they inevitably fall victim to their respective biology. Jim becomes a wanton little thing once the initial stubborn fight subsides and Sebastian takes Jim, asserts the dominance that comes with being Alpha and marks Jim’s body with teeth and nails and knot. His voice, low and rumbling and drunk off pheromones, promises to fill Jim, fill him with release, with pups, promises to stake his claim over and over and over again. And Jim, in the middle of it all, whines and agrees, anything to get Sebastian to fuck him harder, faster, take care of the itch he can’t satiate without the Alpha. 

It’s phenomenal sex. Granted, between bouts of fucking, they lie together and try to forget they’ve been reduced to empty promises and desperate begging. It’s something they don’t discuss, not after Sebastian made the mistake of pushing the subject the first time they shared a heat. At the time, Sebastian was nothing more than a convenience for Jim. Now, though, there was something more to those few days than orgasmic bliss. There’s a connection, one they’re both aware of that Jim refuses to acknowledge with Sebastian. But he keeps him around. 

Jim’s heats start off the same way every time. He knows the very day they happen, meticulously tracking them to accommodate his and Sebastian’s schedule. He stocks the flat over the week, pays the bills, and sends Sebastian on a day-long hit first thing on the morning it’s due, when the scent of pre-heat begins to settle in the flat. Sebastian leaves knowing he’ll come home to an Omega in full-blown heat. It’s not Jim, or not the Jim he’s used to, but another person entirely. It’s the frenzy that does it, reduces even the cleverest men to biological needs. Jim stays at the flat to slip into heat, Sebastian comes home and the change is instantaneous. 

Sebastian knows it’s about time when he sees food and water piled in the fridge, crumbs from a few snacks left on the counter while Jim’s in some other room taking care of last-minute business, no doubt munching on something else, his body’s natural response to the long periods of time he’ll refrain from eating in favour of milking Sebastian’s knot instead. He showers, cleans himself thoroughly since it’s to last for a couple of days, granted they’re not guaranteed a longer break between bouts to shower together in the midst of the days-long affair. By the time he’s out and dried off, Jim’s already in their bedroom. His scent is stronger than it ought to be for that time of night, not when his heat isn’t due for another twenty four hours or so. He finds Jim curled up beneath the sheets, face buried in the pillow Sebastian usually sleeps on, and there’s a cord plugged into the socket that disappears into the bed. 

He eyes Jim from the bedroom door for a moment, drying his hair as best he can before he tosses the towel into a hamper and shuts the overhead light off, leaving Jim and their bedroom dimmed in lamp light from their bedsides. His footsteps are muffled in the carpet, and he pulls the duvet back just enough to sit on his side of the bed. He sees Jim’s legs curled up toward his chest and feels the warmth radiating from the heating pad Jim’s curled around. Sebastian’s brows furrow, and he chances a touch in Jim’s hair, running his fingers through it. Jim makes a noise, tries to stifle it against Sebastian’s pillow, and his body tenses. Sebastian stills his hand and watches, waiting for something, an order or a sign of some sort. 

What he doesn’t expect is a muffled groan, then big, sad, brown eyes looking up at him, pleading, and a quiet, pitiful voice from London’s most dangerous man. 

“It _hurts_.” 

Sebastian’s heart breaks. This is what Jim sends him away for, so he doesn’t have to sit here and watch as the Omega suffers through pre-heat symptoms. Jim doesn’t like pity, loathes feeling helpless. His body’s influence on the Alpha is his power, he’s in charge during his heats, he calls the shots. Sebastian was never meant to see this. He wasn’t supposed to be given another reason to feel like the Omega owed him for helping him through his heats. Jim can handle himself, and then Sebastian is his to take on, not the other way around. Jim isn’t Sebastian’s. That’s not how it works between them. Sebastian is Jim’s. 

But this is different. Jim’s given up, not even trying to protest. He’s asking for help. All Sebastian can offer for the time being are some pain killers and back rubs, which seem to help once they have the meds in Jim’s system and settle into a position Jim can move in if need be. Because Sebastian doesn’t do anything for himself; everything is for Jim, it’s always for Jim. Not the Omega that naturally craves an Alpha’s care, not the heat that possesses them both, not the promise of days of sex and release. Jim takes care of his things: his flat, his expanding criminal empire, his property. Jim generously gives to those deserving and asks for little else other than obedience. Sebastian will give him this, as he has given Jim his life, his autonomy. 

Jim trusts Sebastian. Sebastian cares for Jim. Together, they make damn good Alpha/Omega pair. Ideal, perhaps not, but they complete each other. They respect and trust each other, and Sebastian looks forward to many more opportunities to ease Jim’s burdens, be them physical or metaphorical. But for now, he’s content to lie in bed with Jim, answering to every request Jim has, just as he always does.


End file.
